Ice Island
Ice Island is the fourth island and fifth area in Pocket God. It was introduced in Ep 29: The Pyg Chill. It is also the setting for the Great Job, Ice Hole and the Pocket God Stories "Dancing with the Arse " and is visited in "Tour of the Islands". It is an island of ice and snow and features an igloo and a pine tree. Interactions Ice Island has five interactions that can be toggled on/off. They are the fishing rod, the iceberg, the igloo, the ice hole and the squid. Fishing Rod Main Article: Fishing Rod Like the other islands (except Graveyard Island) the fishing rod is a item that can be toggled on and off. The Pygmies can use it to fish for fish, eat the fish alive, or roast it in the igloo. Also, when a Pygmy and a fish are both in the igloo, it will begin to smoke and, when tapped, will shoot the Pygmy out the top. This is helpful when fighting the Ice Monster. Iceberg Main Article: Iceberg Main Article: Ice Monster Introduced with the island is an iceberg in the distance. When a Pygmy is flicked and hits it, it will will reveal itself to be the head of the gigantic Ice Monster, the boss of this island. Unlike the other bosses, which are fought with a spear, the Ice Monster is fought by having Pygmies flicked at it. When the monster's health bar is depleted, he will fall back into the water. Igloo Main Article: Igloo The igloo is where you can drop Pygmies or fish in. If a Pygmy is dropped in and then another, it will shoot the first Pygmy out the side, who will roll and knock any Pygmy in his way off the island. If, however, and fish and a Pygmy are inside, the Pygmy will cook the fish (seen only by smoke coming out the top.) If the igloo is tapped, the Pygmy will be shot out of the top. A Pygmy can enter the igloo by being dropped into it through the top or crawling in through the side. Ice Hole Main Article: Ice Hole Introduced in Ep 30: Great Job Ice Hole, the ice hole is created by stretching the sun to make it large and having the Pygmies on this island melt through the island's right side. The ice hole is the home of the swordfish and the squid. If a Pygmy fishes in this hole, they will catch the swordfish, but watch out. The swordfish is fatal if eaten. Squid Main Article: Squid If a Pygmy is dangled over the ice hole, the squid will try to grab it. If you let it, it will wave the Pygmy around a few times and then eat it. However, you can also engage in a tug-of-war type game with the squid, but if you pull too hard, the Pygmy's head will be ripped off. Wildlife/Temperature Like the other islands, the Dodo Bird and the Shark can be toggled on and off. In addition to this, temperature can be the same, but when things are very hot, Ice Island is the only place where the Pygmies don't explode from the heat, rather they melt through the ice. Trivia *The igloo is used to represent Ice Island on the map. **In the skin packs, it is also used as the image for Ice Island extras. *It is the only island in the game where if a Pygmy is heated up, something other than exploding happens. *It is unknown how the pine tree can grow on an island made of ice. *In the comics, Ice Island is home to Red and the birth and death place of Newbie. Category:Islands/Areas Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God Comics